I'm Not Her, I'm Me
by TheMusicAddict
Summary: After a accident, Kira wakes up in Konoha Hospital with people tellling her she is TenTen. Neji finally figures out his feelings for TenTen but it is too late, will new sparks fly between Kira and Neji? Will TenTen ever return? ON HOLD LIKE ALL THE REST.
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

On a bright, sunny day a girl was walking home with tears in her eyes.

He never really like me thought Kira

Flash Back

Today was Kira's best friend, Jaime's party. She was nervous, after two years of pining; Kira was finally going to tell her crush, Jiro how she felt at the party. Just as she walked in to the party she saw him. Her eyes became glassy; Jiro was there alright, kissing another girl. Jiro soon saw her looking; she turned away and ran out with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Flash Out

It was getting dark as she walked to her house. Kaito, her little brother would be home, probably watching Naruto on tv. Kaito would be able to cheer her up with his smile and cheerfulness. Her brother was a freak when it came to Naruto, she watched it couple times with him but its plot seemed so childish and unreal. She sighed as she crossed the road, all of sudden she heard honking, a crash, voices screaming and felt a lot of pain.

"Are you okay" yelled a voice

So this is how I'm going to die, by car accident, and a broken heart thought Kira. Then all of a sudden thought she heard a faint voice singing, she smiled, it was her favorite song, and with the end of the song she blacked out.

_I'm over your lies,_

_and I'm over your games._

_I'm over you asking me,_

_when you know I'm not okay._

_You call me at night,_

_and I pick up the phone._

_And though you've been telling me,_

_I know you're not alone._

_oh.._

_That's why_

_(your eyes)_

_I'm over it_

_(your smile)_

_I'm over it_

_(realize)_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over.._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

_I'm over your hands,_

_and I'm over your mouth._

_Trying to drag me down,_

_and fill me with self-doubt._

_oh.._

_That's why,_

_(your words)_

_I'm over it_

_(so sure)_

_I'm over it_

_(I'm not your girl)_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over it_

_I'm over..._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

_Don't call,_

_don't come by,_

_ain't no use,_

_don't ask me why,_

_you'll never change,_

_there'll be no more crying in the rain._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it.._

_I'm so over it..._

_I'm over it..._

_Wanting you,_

_to be wanting me._

_No that ain't no way to be._

_How I feel, read my lips,_

_because I'm so over.._

_Moving on, it's my time,_

_you never were a friend of mine._

_Hurt at first, a little bit,_

_but now I'm so over._

_I'm so over it._

_**This song is by Katharine McPhee. Over It. This is a series with the help of my bestest Narutard Friend, Lesley.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not her, I'm Me

Chapter 2

Neji Hyuuga was never worried, he was always calm, composed and collected. Nothing could shake his aura of calmness except today; he was walking back and forth the Konoha Hospital in the waiting room with his Gai- Sensei and Lee. He was anxious, nervous. worried, guilty, and other emotions and it was just because of one girl, because of TenTen.

Flash Back

It was an average day for Neji, he got up, ate breakfast, met up with his teammates, and started to train. He usually trained with TenTen because of Lee and Gai Sensei's crying marathons. He had to say TenTen was getting better, in the beginning all she had was precise aim and weapons, but now she was creating a weapon to call and use as her own.

"Come on, Neji-san your holding back, afraid of my kunias" taunted TenTen playfully

Neji smirked, all right if she wanted him to get serious, he would. He turned on Byakugan, he could now see clearly now.

"Finally getting serious Neji-san, good now I can try my new jutsu" smiled TenTen

They started to spar more intensely with both sides not giving in.

_I need to finish this soon; I'm running out of chakra,_ thought Neji

He started his signature move, Gentle Fist style.

_This battle will end now he thought _

He smirked

He ran to her with his fists in offensive stance, TenTen flew in the air and started to throw more explosive tags.

He quickly dodged them and was about to hit her stomach when TenTen spinned downward and Neji couldn't take his attack back. She fell with her eyes closed and body limp. Neji quickly caught her before she hit the ground. She wasn't breathing correctly and she was having strange seizures. He closed his eyes to take the event that just happened.

Neji had hit TenTen with Gentle Fist on the head.

_What have I done?_

Flash Out

The door to TenTen room opened and showed Sakura Haruno in a medic uniform.

"Sakura-san, is TenTen okay" asked Lee loudly

"Well…. She is stable now…. But she is in a coma……."

Neji only heard a couple of words Haruno mumbled but he could tell that TenTen's condition was serious.

"May we see her" asked Gai-sensei

"Sure, just please be quiet" spoke Sakura

_This is all my fault._

They walked into the room and saw a bed and three machines chained to the bed.

As they reached the bed they saw TenTen face, it was wet from sweat and her face looked frantic.

"She's seems to be in a bad dream, but she is also fever" spoke Sakura

The four began to wonder and ponder the condition of their teammate.

_What if she doesn't wake up, what if she stays like this_

_Stop thinking like that, hissed Inner Neji_

_But it is all my fault countered Neji_

Neji snapped out of his inner conversation when he saw the two machines blinking and beeping erratically.

"What is going on," yelled Lee

"She's having a stroke, I have to stop the blood clot, get the closest nurses and medic-nin in the hallway, Lee-san" commanded Sakura

The world around Neji became a blur of colors and words and his only attention on TenTen.

_Don't you dare leave us TenTen. I can't lose anyone else anymore. I didn't even get to tell you that I love you._

**_Wow I can't believe it. 3 pages. I'm sorry if chapter 1 was totally boring but I needed to write it. It is also very important later in the story. Well I try to write chapter three by next week. Thank you for all the support, Lesley, Adina, Bee-dan, and Shika-kun,( sarcasm). i dedicate this chapter to the bagels and soda i ate to wirte this lovely chapter._**


End file.
